Lynn and MrLocksley part 2
by alex.turtle655
Summary: Jay has picked herself off the ground and this time she will not fall. No this time she's pissed and wants revenge even if it means going against Robin's wishes. If the Templars wanted a fight then they'll get one from the most dangerous Assassin of her generation. They'll see her classy strokes but will they be around for the end of her chess game?
1. Chapter 1

I heard a familiar voice calling my name and felt someone or something pull me up from the rubble of Masyaf, "Hey Jay, come on."

"Did you find her," someone called as everything became clearer and I saw Robin coming up to us, he was covered in blood. Everyone was here looking for others in the remnants of the castle.

"Yeah," said Dean as he carried me.

"I can sort of walk," I said unsure.

"I bet adrenaline rush is dulling the pain."

"This has Crowley written all over it," said Sam.

"Who's Crowley?"

"He's the king of Hell," said Sam while he helped Dean set me down.

"Hey where's Cas," asked Dean looking around.

"I don't know," said Zo.

Sam looked over my wounds and I realized I had a structure pole through my torso, "He told me to come down for training and unless he blipped he'd only be a few feet away from Leo and I were found," I looked at the pole intensely, "This is new. You guys did find Leo right?"

"Yeah he's fine; Ezio used the Apple of Eden on him he had to," said Peter, "Nice pole."

"Oh I know I'm using it for my Fall Fashion clothing line," I said sarcastically.

"Right," said Sam.

"Well we all done got fucked up," I said gripping the pole and pulling it out of my torso everyone winced as I did so.

"Nico I need the Apple!"

"Catch," Nico tossed Sam a glowing gold orb with weird patterns on it.

"What is that exactly," I asked Sam as he hovered it over the wound.

"It's the Apple we told you about it's absolute power and it can get you killed. Anyone that shares Desmond's genes can use it the best, where is Cas?"

"So Leo was right," I asked smirking.

"About what?"

"You and your brother."

"What about me and Dean?"

"Castiel."

"What… No why would I like Cas?"

"I knew it."

"We found Altair and Yusuf."

"Harvey bring them over here," said Ezio.

"Ezio, how many," said Yusuf who was only a little battered.

"Many," he turned to me, "Nipote como stato?"

"I'm fine Zio," the fact that the Italian came to me quickly made me jump a little.

"Jay," said Robin.

"Huh?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off, "I can't find Cas!"

"Dean shut up Zo and I will help you find him in a second," Robin sighed.

"Fine," said Dean pissed.

"Take this," Robin turned back to me and handed me two envelopes, "Read them when you have time.

I took the two envelopes, one was sea green and gold but the other was red and gold, both had the Assassin's seal on them, "I thought you only had one thing for me."

Robin shook his head, "Two," he pointed at them, "One of those is from Volpe."

"Oh," I stuck them in my coat, Zo and Robin had a couple of tag alongs to help Dean find Cas but even after we found everyone else we still couldn't find Cas. Then my eyes did something scary, everything went grey and my fellow Assassins turned blue. I panicked and yelled.

"Jay," they ran up to me, "What is it?"

"Everything went grey," I said loudly and annoyed, "Why the fucking fuck are you guys blue?"

"You mean eagle vision," asked Leo, "Have you been able to activate it before?"

"Leonardo, Jay wasn't born with Eagle Vision her first civilization ancestor isn't the same as Desmond's." said Sam.

"The apple must be so used to Desmond's genetics that it gave her Eagle Vision," said Robin, "Hey Leo we're gonna need you to teach her how to get out of it, the rest of you spread out or just go do something."

"Jay I need you to concentrate and blink," said Leo, "You need to let it release like the water vapor from your mouth in the winter."

"Okay," I said and then he walked away, "Whoa Leonardo da Vinci where the fuck do you think you're going mister?"

"I need to tell Robin something," he said so I honed my hearing to eavesdrop, "Her eyes aren't the normal color."

I switched out of the Eagle Vision and continued listening, "Neither are mine and Connor has one eye that's blue."

"The blue comes from Haytham and your eyes are brown all they have to do is light up and turn close to the shade of amber that is normal."

"She's not related to me but someone else and I think I know who," said Desmond chiming in.

"Who," said Robin sounding desperate.

"Juno," my stomach dropped as I saw the look on the boys faces, "Her eyes are purple right?"

They nodded.

"I am NOT related to Juno," I said standing up.

"Yes you are," said Des.

"Boy I will hit you," I said getting even more pissed.

"See that? Juno was the ruling power back then she built things for war and nothing else. She acted aggressively and so do you, it's a genetic impulse."

I stopped myself, Desmond was right.

"Only the apple can notice the stuff for Eagle Vision, like Aveline and Adewale. Leo crossed bloodlines with one person related to only god knows who show her."

Leo blinked and I saw a glow for half a second, "My brain does too many things at once so mine only works when I concentrate on one singular thing."

"So what do the colors mean?"

"Blue for allies, red for enemies, yellow for targets, and lastly white for information," said Zo, "Jay your life gets easy and difficult with the Talent just letting you know."

"Guys come look at this," called Shaun, we walked over to what he was looking at. It was a transport circle but for what?

"What's that one for?"

"That's a gateway into Limbo," said Sam scratching off some of the paint to break it, "Crowley was definitely here."

"Then he must've dragged Cas with him to Hell using the circle," said Rebecca.

"Dammit Robin we need to get Cas back," said Dean.

"Hey guys look at what I found," said Aveline as she dragged a dusty Girolamo Riario along with her. Seeing him made me snap and before I realized what I was doing I punched him in the face. I picked him up and extended my blade.

"Give me one very good reason as to why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now you little cunt!"

"I know where the dear Castiel is."

"So do we," I snapped nothing can stop me when I'm this pissed.

"What you're not going to tell me to die in Hell?"

"Nope because I will ask Cas to arrange eternal punishment for you and at this rate I think he'll oblige. I have better things to do with my mother fucking time anyways."

"Jay I'm really hurt by that statement truly but hey at least you're still pretty," he said making my skin crawl. He laughed, "Come on then show me what you've got up your sleeve."

"I could ship you with the gravity that pulls you down once I throw you off a wall."

"Be a bit more original kitten. Now that I think about it, why can't there be more women like you?"

"That's enough," Leo called out a look of absolute fury on his face.

"Look at sweet little Leo sticking up for his slutty girlfriend and everything," I slashed across his chest and he started bleeding, "All part of our game of chess."

"Maybe we should kill Minerva," I suggested happily.

"You shouldn't mess with them," said Edward.

"Don't give a shit," I said.

Riario swallowed, "I guess you know how to cheat then, too bad I thought that this would be fair."

"Where's Crowley?"

"I don't know."

"Chicken shit, you have immortality you just don't come back and you're more durable meaning we can toy with you longer before you die out," I started slowly pushing my blade into his ribs twisting as I went, I kept asking. My blade hit bone, "A little further and you die," I pushed some more and he grunted trying not to show me he felt pain. He set his jaw and I kept pushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay kept driving her blade into Girolamo's side. I have to stop her, "Jay stop this isn't doing anything but taking up time."

"Robin he knows where Cas is, we need him to talk," Dean looked at Robin pissed.

"Dean I know how you feel about Castiel but we need to find another way. And we need to find another guild we're too exposed out here."

"Robin-"

"We need to go now Dean," I said cutting him off.

"Jay you need to stop," said Ezio, "Machiavelli do the thing."

"You tell me to do it," said Niccolo walking a little bit towards Jay, "But you don't even know what it's called."

"Do you even know," I asked.

"No, La Volpe never told me," he used a fish hook and line to tug and untie Jay's vambrace so that he could pull her off of Riario.

"Machiavelli put me down! Hey where's my vambrace?"

"Still stuck in Girolamo," I said walking past the kicking girl and pulling out the blade from his side as I pulled him up.

"For once thank you," he said.

"Shut up," I said grabbing the collar of his shirt so that I could pin him down on a rock with my arm across his chest to keep him in place while my blade was just inches from his face, "I have made myself very clear in the past, Girolamo and I may have centuries of restraint but you know I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else that needs to die. I've fought in the Third Crusade as a real Knight Templar under the command of King Richard the Lionheart of England but that was a young noble man's mistake while chasing the dream of glory. Then there's my title in England, Lord Robin of Locksley Earl of Huntington and Knight of Her Majesty the Queen. You know full well that I do not fuck around and that I will not stand for this or so help me I will kill you just as I did your bastard of a best friend, and as you did to my wife Caterina Sforza."

"You mean your second wife because Gisbon killed Marian. And Caterina was my wife first," he said.

"That is until she left your sorry ass. Jay is like an attack dog she will stop at nothing and there's nothing you can do about it. If you thought Ezio was scary then Jay will be terrifying, she will kill every last one of you even if has to do it alone," I said, "Lets start small," I ripped his part of his sleeve, "Where's Al-mualim," I paused and didn't get an answer so I started at his shoulder and slowly dragged my blade down his arm as blood dripped down to the rock beneath him, "Better tell me before I decide I'm bored with this limb."

"He's in England."

"No he's not," I started at the top of the cut and dug deeper as I dragged my blade down again.

"Acre," he said quickly and I carelessly removed my blade from his arm.

"Oh I know Gavin already told me," I said my expression cold, "I just wanted to break you." I pushed myself off him and told Aveline to drag him with us to Acre which was quite a long time of him bitching so that we'd actually kill him. Once we got there we put him on a jail like cell and put one of us on guard to keep him from escaping, I'm not allowed to go near him. That's okay because he'd be better off getting killed by someone else than me right now.


	3. Chapter 3 Practice

"Jay you need to go to history class," said Robin.

"I don't want to. Why can't you guys who, might I add, were actually there during the time period, teach Nico and I instead," I complained.

"We have work to do, if you don't like class then go train."

I started to whine again.

"Jay, no those are your options."

"Fine," I said walking towards the locker room. I didn't like this bureau but I didn't hate it either. Ezio's old friend from the ottoman empire in Constantinople was visiting, I liked having him teach me history because one, he spoke english, two he was easy to talk to, and three he found ways to explain things so that they are easier to understand. The teachers here just drone. I went into the locker room and sat by my locker and decided to read Robin's letter. I opened the green envelope first and found more than one letter, "Well you had a lot to say," I opened the first one but it wasn't from Robin. There were letters from everyone not just Robin, the one I picked up first was from Sam, Dean, and Cas:

_So I'm gonna just start us off with I have no clue what the Hell I'm supposed to write here and if this a goodbye letter then I don't want to have to say goodbye. But I like having you around kid despite the fact that you were spying on us when we found you. I guess don't get yourself killed is all I can really say right now._

_Jay this small paragraph is from Cas if you couldn't tell from the nicer penmanship. I don't really know how to write a letter._

It looked like Sam took the paper from Cas before he could finish because there was a huge line on the paper from it being pulled out from underneath the pen:

_I don't think we should let Cas finish because he seriously looked like he was about to have an aneurysm while trying to write. Thanks for putting up with Dean and I for all those months because we know we can be a pain to go on missions with and yeah._

These letters must've been after and during the group split to Brooklyn, they had signed it 'The Winchesters and Castiel' I picked up Ezio's:

_Dear Jay,_

_When you read this I hope you know that you have to be the shepherd of you own civilization and that there isn't a single thing on Earth that can tell you or anyone what being human is. Nothing can tell you how to love, fight, even act, those things are completely up to you. So go believe in whatever God or gods you choose because there's nothing stopping you, please listen to these words because I'm sure your grandfather would say these same things to you. I am told that with these letters you Grandfather's will be here too, read that letter, keep it, and never leave the words of a loved one behind no matter what._

_Ezio Auditore da Firenze._

I started reading Robin's letter,

_I know that we have taught another one of the greatest Assassins to have ever lived and for every hardship you encounter I want you to know we're here for you, Leo, Zo, Aveline, Dean, all of us even Harvey. Today is a good day to die._

_, Robin._

The last letter was from La Volpe,

_Jay,_

_I hope you know that anywhere that life takes you is a risk, it doesn't matter where you go, you will always be in danger as will your friends. I don't care about the decisions you make so long as they sound right to you. Be careful Assassini and remember that you are one of the most dangerous when provoked. Don't be afraid to let others feel your wrath unless they absolutely don't deserve it._

_Your Grandfather,_

_La Volpe._

'What does he mean by that?' I thought confused by some of his words. I pushed away the thought and changed into my black tank-top and put the leather guards on my boots. I strapped my blades to my arms and tied my sword to my belt. I walked out of the locker room and saw Nico and Connor practicing combat in the ring and decided to join them.

"Hey Jay," said Nico getting pinned from letting down his guard, "I'm guessing you didn't want to go to history either."

"I hate the teacher and Robin gave me an ultimatum," I mimicked his voice the best I could, "'Jay go to history or go train, no buts missy," I wagged my finger and put my hand on my hip as the boys laughed.

"Connor, I want a rematch two-to-one," said Nico.

"I'll trounce both of you."

"Ooh colonial speech, I hope you know Connor we're in the twentieth century," I said jokingly, "Let's do this."

Connor flicked his blades turning one to make a knife, and I ran up to him sliding between his legs so that I could kick him from behind making him fall face first like Aveline showed me. He rolled over and I got in a protective stance, I blocked two hits and then he pulled Nico's ankle causing him to fall flat on his butt. Connor swung his fist and I caught it as Nico got up. Nico nodded at me and I pulled Connor's fist towards me as Nico swept his legs out from underneath him. I threw my fist towards Connor's torso as he fell but he caught it and regained his balance so I tried to knee him but he clamped his upper arm on my leg and I tried to jump to kick with my other leg but with the way he was holding me I couldn't. Nico pulled out his sword tossing it up and catching his blade, a cloth was wrapped around his hand and he hooked part of his hilt on Connor's boots making him lose his grip on me so that I could pull away as he fell and jump off his back to stand next to Nico. As soon as Connor tried to get up again Nico and I both rushed to pin him.

"Very good but you guys need to remember to always pin them just to be sure," said Sulieman, "Nico you need to think on your feet some more, Leo would be okay with how you did."

Nico swore under his breath.

"Hey, at least you might have a chance against a couple Templars," I said trying to be funny.

"No I wouldn't and Leo would say I was a fish on dry land."

"Yes I would and Jay you should've pinned him on instinct," said Leo walking in.

"You and your stupid technicalities," I said smirking.

"Why aren't you two in History," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Teacher's boring; Sulieman is a better teacher to be brutally honest," I said, "Hey he should teach us instead."

"Get your things and I will," he said, "When you come out go sit in the bleachers."

Nico and I nodded, Sulieman told Leo to get some things and to set them up.


	4. Chapter 4 Classes

I walked to the cells to check on Edward who was standing watch over Girolamo and that ended in me breaking his nose because he pissed me off. When I passed the gym I saw Jay and Nico in the training centre, learning history from Sulieman.

I walked in the gym, "You guys will learn from Sulieman but not the teacher, you're kidding me right?"

"Nope Sulieman is a better teacher."

I rubbed my temples, "Do I need to get you two the stupid how to music videos from fuckin' Youtube or something?"

"Yes Robin you should totally do that because we still won't give a rat's ass if you do so it's the best idea you've had all day," she paused, "Cause those videos aren't shitty at all."

I looked at Leo, "See that? That's your fault, you are the reason she can't do shit like normal kids and go into a fucking class to learn lessons," I paused, "She was fine until we came here."

"Robin you never droned like that teacher does and I could teach her everything from Maths all the way to every subject in science," said Leo.

"It is to me," I said gesturing a mock bow, "So shut up."

"Your clothing choice wasn't the best either," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Yeah, Leo he looked fabulous," said Jay giggling.

"Yeah Dean said it was fine," they started laughing, and I realized they were being sarcastic; "I hate all of you."

"Robin, Dean takes five seconds to get ready in the morning and ends up looking like a cucumber all day, every day," said Nico.

"A cucumber with a leather shell," Jay added.

I sighed exasperated, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys."

"This explains why some of you always wear black," said Jay, "Anyways we were learning until you interrupted."

"Jay do you want to continue studying law," I asked before leaving.

"Yeah," she said.

"Library after classes, all of your classes," I said turning and leaving.

"Fine," she called before I walked out the door.

I entered the hall and Ezio came up to me, "You broke his nose," he said looking up at me his head tilted toward the floor as he rubbed his temples, we were about the same height which made it difficult for us to train when we were younger and caused neither of us to win because we're so equally matched, "Why?"

"He pissed me off."

"You're kidding me."

"None of us can really tolerate him for long, I say we gag him and feed him through a tube or stick him in a sound proof cage."

"Robin you're older than me and you're acting like a trouble teenager-," I cut Ezio off.

"He knows we can't stand him and he's pushing us to kill him," I said, "And he may not be Leonardo but I think he's figured out a way to get out and back to New York."

"Yeah and beating him isn't going to keep him from trying anything."

"Ezio-"

"Robin I know he killed Caterina and I cared about her too-"

"You two had a one-night-stand," I snapped.

"That doesn't mean I never cared. I cared about her just as much as you did and after she left Rome we drifted apart. Then in 1504 she got pneumonia and I thought she died, after the Borgia's I went to Constantinople and found Sophia Sartor. We had a son and daughter, Marcello and Flavia who are stuck in Hell with Crowley. I don't want to spend another many decades on a revenge streak and let me tell you that you don't want to either. Girolamo and the Templars kill our loved ones to send them to Hell and we all know that Naomi is a bitch but she's our only chance to keep Girolamo from escaping long enough to question him about Hell. And you need to warn Jay and Nico about her."

I nodded rubbing the stubble on my face, my arm across my chest as I looked down, "Fine at dinner tell Sam and Dean to tell the kids," I said as I turned.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Hell we'll need Al-Mualim not Girolamo. We can't get Riario to talk but Al-Mualim will and a demon's more likely to know than Riario anyways," I started walking away but turned at the last second, "Oh and as soon as Leo goes back out he's going to need help so find two of my merry men, a woman named Jaq and her husband named William Scarlet. They are hopefully still in Jerusalem," I walked away and went to my room to retrieve my weapons and my Saracens bow. I may be old but I'm still the best sharpshooter considering Connor grew up using a bow. Before I left I looked for Edward to go with me as reinforcements.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean sat next to Neal, Nico, and I at dinner, "Hey where's Robin?"

"He's looking for Al-Mualim," said Dean.

"Crowley made him a demon despite the fact that he doesn't give a rat's ass about anything but power, and he's extremely difficult to find," said Neal.

"Robin took my Grandfather with him," said Connor sitting down on my left with Ezio.

Leo came over right after Connor sat down as if it was staged, he had Mike and Harvey tailing behind him, "Ahem," Connor and Ezio looked up at him, "Don't give me that look she's my girlfriend, I'm going to sit next to her."

"Leo go and sit next to Dean," I said slightly annoyed.

"But-"

"Leo sweetie I love you and think it's cute but you're gonna have to sit on the other side of the bench. Also where's Zo?"

"In his room sleeping I think," he said as he climbed over the empty part of the table.

"Leonardo Da Vinci!"

Leo turned toward the voice, "Yes Andrea," he sounded annoyed as he stared at a man with a gray beard.

"How many times have I told you that no matter how lazy you get you're not supposed to climb over a table to get to the other side?"

"Not enough times obviously," he smiled and hugged him, "It's good to see you."

"Please tell me you're going back on your hunt soon," said Andrea.

"What are you not happy to see me at all?"

"Leo you're always a sight for sore eyes and you're like a son to me."

"I haven't gotten word from Gavin but I did tell him about my target and Masyaf."

"That's unsettling, anyways to change the subject-"

"Ah yes, Jay this is Andrea Verrochio he taught me all of my art skills. Those two are Mike and Neal, and the guy next to Mike is Harvey Specter. These two boys are the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean. We're missing Castiel but aside from that you know everyone else…" He trailed off and we looked at what he was looking at, it was Robin and Edward.

"They have him, I guess he's not so hard to find," I said looking at the old man standing between them.

"I have to go I'll see you later."

"I'm going to go back and speak with Altair and Peter."

"Of course Peter and Altair are sitting next to each other," I said, "Anything to get away from you Neal," I said trying to be funny.

Leo had thrown his food away, "See ya later Little Eagle," he said as he jumped over the table again.

Verrochio left and Sulieman took Leo's empty seat next to Dean across Ezio, "Salute amico," he said.

"Is he the man that posed as an Assassin to get to the Apple?"

"Yes, he was Altair's mentor."

"I heard Abbas is trying to go over to the Templars."

"Sam he hates the Templars why would he be going to them," I asked.

"Power, he wants it and of course the order isn't going to let him have it, the Templars would gladly give him power too. Should he switch over that is."

"There's always something shitty going on either with us or our brothers and sisters. The question is how much of it does Gavin keep track of," I said.

"He seems like he knows everything but to be honest he only focuses on our strong points Italy, Masyaf, America, China, Russia, England, and Australia. We have a bureau in every habitable part of the world and he only pays attention to the big parts. If the Templars find out we're screwed."

"Harvey," I started, "all this does is tell me that you and Gavin are kind of alike, you only want the big clients for the firm and he only worries about the big parts of the brotherhood," I said. We finished our food and Nico, Neal, Dean, and I walked around the halls to avoid boredom.

"What are we going to do if we find Crowley anyways, ask for Cas nicely," Nico said.

"I'm going to destroy him," said Dean the look on his face cold.

"Dean you can't kill-"

He cut me off, "He took Cas and tried to kill all of us, and he destroyed a brotherhood strong point."

"Dean you need to stop," I said stopping him in the middle of the hall, "This thinking is going to get you killed and you guys, my friends, are all I have left. I don't want to lose any of you," I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him from saying anything. "No Dean listen," I said serious, "Listen now because I'm not repeating myself, you need to hear this, I don't care how you feel about Crowley I don't want you to be remembered as the dumbass that got himself killed because he couldn't keep his emotions in check. And I'm not done what would your death do not only to us but your brother and Cas? Before you go get yourself killed think about the impact it would have on others. And do not fucking say it's not like you haven't died before, we know and we don't want it happening again," I finished, "Gahh," I pulled my hand away. Dean had a triumphant smile on his face, "Gross, Dean I was about to move my hand. Eww," I started wiping his spit off on his jacket, "Jerk."

"Only Sammy can call me that," he said his smile growing, "Bitch," he started walking away and I grabbed my nerf gun from my side. I aimed it at his butt and fired. He jumped, "Not cool kid."

"I don't even believe that was socially acceptable," I said.

"Come on guys quit dicking around," said Neal walking into the guys' dormitory with Nico. Only master Assassin's got their own rooms, Leo has to sleep in his own room. He doesn't have a choice with that one because if he stayed in the dorm the place would be filled with paper in a matter of days.

"Hey, Jay."

I turned around, "Hey Aveline, 'sup?"

She sighed, "I've been better but this isn't about me, where did Leonardo go at dinner?"

"Edward and Robin found our lead," I said we started walking to the girls' room.

"I don't think they'll get him to talk."

"And how would you know," I asked crossing my arms.

"Sam said something once about how a demon would rather be destroyed than talk."

"Crowley's an ass why would anyone want to die before saying something about him?"

"Apparently Crowley is a fate worse than death if they talk."

"Whoa stop right there Missy. If Crowley is a fate worse than death, what is he going to do to Castiel? If he's killed then only God knows what Dean will do," I said.

"I pray that Crowley hasn't done anything yet, but we won't know for sure unless we find him. I hope the boys told you about Naomi."

I stopped climbing into my bunk above hers, "Who's Naomi?"

"She's an archangel who has been trying to take over Cas."

I felt like the color left my face, "I'll be back," I jumped off the ladder and quickly pulled on my boots, I ran to the cells and tried to find the other boys. Girolamo stopped me.

"Jay I need you to take this and read it. I believe you'll find it quite interesting," he said.

"I don't have time for your shit Riario," I said.

"Take it anyways," he had my arm and he reached through the bars to stick a piece of paper in my back pocket.

"I bet it's fucking blank and you just want to waste time," I said pulling away causing him to run into the bars with a grunt.

"Yes and I was very successful," he smirked and I continued to look for the guys leaving him to his lonesome.

I got there and saw Leo, Edward, and Robin interrogating Al-Mualim, "Stop, stop," I said. I grabbed John Winchester's journal and flipped through it finding the page I wanted. I quickly grabbed a metal headband and screwed it to Al-Mualim's head.

"Jay, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Edward I'm finding Cas," I grabbed some screws and read the instructions embedded in the page using Eagle Vision.

"She's trying to find a nerve in his brain so he'll talk," said Leo I could tell he was smiling, "Smart girl."

I drove a screw in the right side and both the left and back sides of his head hearing him cry out each time. I said a few words in latin and twisted the screws. After a minute Al-Mualim's face turned blank and he said coordinates we were looking for, Robin had a map out and marked the location in Taiwan. Julia was born there before she came to the U.S.

"Why Taiwan?"

"Because Robin if you're going to keep Castiel somewhere it might as well be out of the way and unexpected," said Leo.

"I'll get Connor and we'll dump him," said Edward.

"Zo has a smuggling ship you can use, make sure to weight him down," I just looked at Leo like 'you did not just say that' I raised an eyebrow, "What," he asked, "I never said the three of us did legal shit to make money, and besides if you did your research you would know that I used to do drugs," he continued matter of factly.

I smacked the side of his head, "You don't just say that kind of shit like that and not expect me to hit you."

"Obviously, jeez," he rubbed his head.

"Oi, what month is it?"

"Edward it's October twenty-eighth," said Robin slightly annoyed.

"Damn. I might miss your birthday sorry 'bout that, kid," he said.

"It's fine."

"We should go now to avoid trouble. I'll take Sam with me."

"I'll get Zo, Jay you go get some sleep," said Leo kissing my forehead. I nodded and went back to my dorm.


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

I paced my cell as I held a shard of glass for a makeshift shiv. Breathing was difficult from Robin's punch, I paused and cut my hand , dipping my finger into the blood, I started making a circle to take me into Limbo so that I can escape. Ezio Auditore was doing a shitty job at keeping watch. I stepped on the circle and whispered in Latin. When I fell into Limbo I started to focus so that I wouldn't perish. I looked for another circle and started focusing when I found one, only a second later did I find myself in a different part of the hall I was already in, "Why can't shit be easy for once," I muttered.

"Because you're a human in Limbo," I looked toward the voice and saw Naomi, her hair was up in a bun.

"What do you want?"

"To put you back where you belong."

"No."

"Goodbye Girolamo," she flicked her wrist and I landed in reality on the inside of my cell.

"FUCK," I kicked my cot.

"I figured you'd get caught so I didn't do anything, thought I'd save my energy," said Ezio, "Also I think my time is better spent doing other things more important than chasing you like a little child."

"Go to Hell."

"See you there bastardi," he said while trading shifts with Aveline.

"Don't try anything," she said, "It's pointless because I've got all fucking day."

I stared at her glaring, "You're nothing compared to others."

"And you're more of a bastard than Leo," she said smirking.


	7. Chapter 7 Maybe

I woke to Aveline shaking me she must've gotten off her shift early, "Meh, what do you want I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore," she said, "Come on Charlie's here."

"I'm up," I jumped off my bunk and threw on my jeans from yesterday, grabbing my purple and black coat and boots while running after Aveline. I almost fell as I pulled my boots over my jeans. We came out to the outdoor courtyard and saw Charlie wearing her cosplay and sitting on a swing that Altair installed for his sons. I bowed, "Good day my Queen," my hood fell on my face and I started letting the tails of my coat down.

"Well good morning my loyal subject," we started laughing; she hopped off the swing to give me a hug, "How's it goin' Jay? I asked Gavin for a transfer to Acre so that I could make it to your birthday on time."

"Nice. Umm, Edward, Connor, and Sam are dumping a demon," I said, "They're using Zo's ship."

"I heard you guys have Girolamo captive," we started walking around the yard, "Has Robin broken his nose yet?"

"Yeap."

"He can access Limbo," said Aveline, "He tried six times last night. Naomi just kept sending him back, that's about the nicest thing she's done."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," a brunette in a suit stopped us in our tracks; just by looking at her I knew I didn't like her. She stood like she was in charge, "Hello I'm Naomi," she offered me her hand.

"Oh we know," said Charlie.

Naomi pulled back her hand, "Castiel says so much about you guys."

"Did you manipulate him for that information?"

"No Charlie, I just know," she smiled.

"You murdered Alfie, you only helped Sam and Dean with the trials because you don't like Crowley, and you are the most pathetic arch-angel to work under God."

"You should probably leave now Naomi," said Aveline.

"If she's so tough then I'm positive that she can handle me herself," Naomi cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"I have better things to do than waste my time on you," said Charlie shoving past Naomi to get inside. Charlie was greeted by Robin, "Hey buddy," she said as he gave her the 'are you serious' look, Charlie looked down, "Right, how's Caterina?"

Aveline and I looked at each other, "Aveline go discuss tactics, Jay I suggest you go finish getting ready for class you have an hour as of right now. Charlie and I have to talk about her mother."

We nodded and left, "Did you know," I asked quietly.

"No I don't think anyone does."

I saw Mike and Nico chatting in the hall, "That's a bit confusing as to how that went unnoticed."

"Remember Robin and Caterina got married after she left Girolamo," said Aveline.

I stopped her in her tracks, "Whoa wait one darn diddley minute," I said, "She was Riario's wife?"

"Yes, don't you pay attention to history?"

"I don-"

"Of course you don't know, Caterina and Robin never told anyone."

"Got it," I said nodding, then I started laughing.

"What?"

"Girolamo woke up and found his kids gone and that his wife was sick of his shit," i gasped for air.

"That is kind of funny," she said giggling.

"I'll see you late Aveline."

"Sulieman will see you guys in the yard today."

I nodded and we parted, I was still laughing when I caught up with Mike and Nico.

"Hey Little Eagle," said Nico.

"Nico until you get a higher rank than me you should really stop calling me that."

"Need some ice," said Mike nudging Nico.

"And unless you're Dean don't even try calling me skank."

"Why?"

"I'll break his fingers if he does," I said.

"Good reason," said Mike coughing.

"Uh-huh."

"Now the question is what's the response," asked Nico.

"You little fuck," I said.

"What the hell did I do," said Nico alarmed.

"No that's what I say to him," the boys laughed and I looked up at the clock, "Let's get to class."

"Have fun kids," said Mike.

"Shut up," we said.

"Make me," he said.

"I'll just go get Charlie 'cause she's here," I looked back and smiled.

"She is," said Nico.

"Yeah, she's here for my birthday. Robin is talking to her," Nico's face lit up, "Dude she gay."

"You act as if I care."

I rolled my eyes, "We're gonna be late," we picked up the pace and I started drumming out 'The Parting Glass' a song Edward taught me on my leg.

"So fill to me the Parting Glass," said Nico casually.

"It's my favourite song."

"It's been around for a while. Anne Bonny taught him the lyrics, and would sing it when she was pregnant before she lost the child that is."

"The father," I asked.

"Jack Rackham, her pirate husband."

"I thought he was with Mary," I said.

"He was with both," Nico said, "Even Edward wants to know why he had two wives but Jack died and he forgot to ask Anne before he left for England."

"Why did he go to England?"

"His daughter Jenny Scott," Nico said, "His ex-wife Caroline had died and she needed a parent."

"Now this has been killing me, what was Renaissance Italy like," I asked.

"Ask Leo," said Nico.

"I never remember around him."

"Smelly, gross, shit everywhere."

"You could have a strong possibility of getting syphilis while walking down the street," I said sarcastically. We laughed and Nico became serious.

"Maybe."

I stopped walking for a moment, "Damn."


	8. Chapter 8 Robin

Jay came into the library late, "You skipped history again and you're late."

"Sulieman has been teaching Nico and I. Also history is a lie."

"Not always," I said fixing my fingerless gloves.

"True, when did you get back?"

"I didn't leave, unless you're talking about the pigeon Mike and I were trying to find. How's Charlie?"

Jay sighed, "She's okay I guess."

"And Dean?"

"Harvey says he's getting restless. Robin we have to figure something out soon."

"We have an idea, I'm sending both brothers, Peter, Neal, Harvey, Mike, Niccolo, you, and Malik to Taiwan and Leo is going to Russia and pray they can't tell he's bi. He'll be there to speak with Nikolai Orelov."

"I thought he hated the Assassin's and why so many," she said.

"I started getting rid of the corrupt parts of the order and reinforcements. We don't know what it's like over there," I said getting law textbooks out of a box.

"And why are you sending me in the first place?"

"I'm sending you Jay because I spoke with Nico today and you're the only one that can keep Dean from doing something stupid."

"And what does a pep-talk prove, exactly," she asked.

"It shows that not only are you strong but also that your friendship is something we all love having. Jay I don't know if you know this but we all enjoy having you around, you cheer us up when we're feeling like shit, you keep us sane, and last but not least you're the best friend anyone could have. Julie and Lark were lucky to have you because with all the shit that's happened you will still pull through not because we ask you but because you don't want us to worry," I paused, "and that takes a lot of courage. It's what Leonardo loves about you the most."

Jay nodded, "When are we leaving?"

"Desmond and Sam want to teach you something, I think you'll like it. Then you'll leave."

"Well then I guess I better see them."

"Jay your birthday is fast approaching and you need more training. There's a deadline you need to know about but I'm not going to tell you till later so don't ask."

"Well are the boys ready to teach me, 'cause then we can just get this over with."

"Not exactly."

"Then why are you talking to me about this," she said putting her things down as she sat across from me.

"I thought I'd give you a little heads up," I sat down, "Now where did we leave off?"

"We were learning law stuff," she said smiling, I face palmed, "You act as if I remember," she said honestly.

"Alright let's get this over with," I said opening a book.


	9. Chapter 9 Saving Friends

Our trip to Taiwan was shitty and full of demonic Templars, our plan was literally to get in and out without getting killed. We came up to the warehouse Crowley was using and saw Matthew Kellar standing out front. The boys strategically took out the guards remaining unseen, I ran up the side of the building to the roof to wait for Kellar so that I could air assassinate him. Jumping I extended my blade and sunk it into his neck saying rest in peace in Italian as I did. I ripped up his neck as I pulled out my blade for good measure, we dropped the bodies in a rice field nearby. Then we broke into the building, there was one room with a very beat up Castiel in the center.

"Good job. I'm quite impressed," we turned around to face Crowley.

"Let me guess you're Crowley, you look pretty pathetic for the King of Hell," said Harvey.

"Go to Hell," he said.

"I'll get there when I fucking get there," Harvey swished his sword in a circle.

"You first," said Crowley, "You're friend Dean already knows what it's like down there," right after that Dean flipped through his book and Sam and I tossed a back that created a demon trap around Crowley as soon as it hit the ground. Guards came in and the guys had my back as I created a summoning sigil in front of me to summon a familiar. Following what Desmond and Sam taught me I managed to successfully summon a gryphon that was almost as tall as Sam, I smiled amazed at the creature and looked at Crowley. I stood and stepped forward as the guys were fighting, my hand was still bleeding from calling up the gryphon and I waved bye at Crowley as a joke. The gryphon charged and snatched Crowley from where he was standing. The gryphon ran into a hole that had opened up and the guys took out the reinforcements while Dean untied Cas.

As we started to leave the gryphon came back up from the hole before it closed and tackled me to the ground panting like a dog. They laughed as my gryphon rolled off of me and wiggled on its back signaling me to rub its belly. I looked at the creature and giggled as I bent to pet it, its tongue lolled out Sam called my name and I beckoned the gryphon to follow as we left.

"What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know Neal," I said, "A better question would be asking about its gender."

"She's a girl," said Cas.

"Dude I thought you were out cold," said Mike.

"No I'm here and quite warm actually."

"Do you need help getting out of your coat?"

"No Dean I'm fine."

"Okay, now how about Cassie?"

"No," I said as we walked out to our cars.

"Sophia, Flavia, Christina."

I looked at Malik.

"Ezio's wife, daughter, and first love in that order."

"Oh, anyways I've already come up with a name."

"It can't possibly be as cool as-"

I cut off Mike, "Abal."

"Wild Rose, nice," said Niccolo.

"It fits," I said, "Now how are we gonna do this," I asked pulling out my notebook to sketch Abal, when she went up in purple flame and became a sigil on my page.

"That works," said Sam getting into a car so we could go to the airport.

When we landed the boys took Cas to the infirmary and I went up to Robin's room to speak with him. He could tell I was there before I knocked on the door so I walked in.

"Is Leo-"

"No he sends word everyday asking me if you're back you two are ridiculous," he said not looking up from his journal.

"How long will he-"

"A while Jay just be patient," he said annoyed.

"Well we did it, and took out Matthew Kellar in the process, and we don't know about Crowley."

"What's your familiar?"

"A gryphon, Abal."

Robin smiled, "Brilliant, Gavin is sending you and Nico to New York to kill Warren Vidic and Cesare Borgia. Then to Montreal to kill a new guy Olivier. He works at an Abstergo branch there, and there is someone already on the inside with Shaun and Rebecca."

"Who is he, and if there's already someone there why do they need us there?"

"His name is Kylar Stern and we need the death to be untraceable," said Robin getting up to lean back on the front of his desk, "He may have been trained by the best but we think it'll be safer to have someone learn from him how to be untraceable so that they don't get compromised. That's why we have you and Nico going in they won't know what hit them."

"Sounds easy."

"That is until you guys try to go through with it."

"True," I thought for a moment, "I'll need information on everything before we go. Habits, schedule, everything."

"You're in luck because," Robin went through his desk and slammed a fat file on the top, "This is literally everything you'll need."

"Ya'll didn't think this through at all," I said sarcastically.

"I'll get Nico tomorrow and we'll go through it," I said picking up the file.

"School first."

"School won't matter if I end up dying," I said, I went to my room and stashed the file not even bothering to take off my coat before going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

This time I was faster about getting in and out of Limbo and as soon as I got out of my cell I sent myself back into reality. The lesbian Charlie was on guard and ready to fight, so I dodged her attacks and stabbed her injuring her fatally. I ran out of the building after she screamed later finding a Templar base so I could call my father. He said He would send Guy of Gisbon, whom I thought was dead but since he lives my life will be easier. He also makes destroying the Assassins sound a lot more fun than it was before.


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Go

Late at night we heard Charlie scream, I was in the middle of finally pulling off my jacket because it was hot, I jumped out of bed and pulled on my boots before running to the cells with my jacket hanging off me. I was the first one there, throwing my coat to the side, "Charlie," I yelled. She was bleeding a pool gathering beneath her, there was no sign of Riario as I knelt next to her my knees falling in her blood. I removed my t-shirt and pushed it over the wound while fixing my tank-top with my free hand. Leo said you need to stop the bleeding first telling me as if I didn't know, he taught me how to hold the cloth to help the wound clot. I tried not to trigger my blades as I put pressure on the wound someone asked where Riario went.

"He must've used Limbo," said Sam, Dean ran in as he pulled off his jacket.

"Shit," he put his jacket under her head.

"Sam I need my book," I said, "It's in my back pocket."

"Kay," he pulled it from my pocket.

"Dean take my blades, Connor go get Robin, and Zo I need you to find Leo's kit."

"Where is it?"

"In the trunk at the end of his bed."

"I have the book now what?"

"Put a small cut on my arm and rub the circle on it," Abal appeared and I wiped my arm on my tank-top, "Abal get my medical notes," she was back instantly dropping the book with my notes on the floor, "Charlie sweetie, stay awake or we can't save you," she was wearing plaid.

"He must've taken it with him," said Zo running back.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Hold on," Robin ran in and dropped the kit down next to him, "Jay, move Kid," I moved and he cut her shirt open, "Djaq I'm gonna need your help."

"I can do it," I said.

"You don't have the notes for this let alone will you be fast enough," he said.

A girl in a t-shirt, jeans, and a jean jacket came in, she had short hair and tanned skin, "Let me see," we moved out of her way and she started working asking Robin for supplies. I tried to keep Charlie awake, "The sewing might hurt."

"Thanks for the warning," said Charlie gritting her teeth.

"I'm guessing you're one of Robin's Merry Men," I asked.

"Yes Djaq with a Q, I'm from Jerusalem," she said working quickly, "I need to go in farther to really fix her wound."

"Be careful," said Robin.

"You usually say no," she said taking the scalpel from him, "Why the change?"

"She's my daughter, the last thing I want is to lose her too," he said.

"Hey," Charlie started drifting again.

"Keep her awake."

"You know I thought you were a guy for the longest time," I said.

"Most people do, I took my brother's name after he died. He was the only family related to me by blood left," she said, "he was killed in the Third Crusade, later I learned he was an Assassin so in his name I joined too. Long before Robin though."

I flicked Charlie's nose keeping her awake.

"I-I-I'm sorry Jay I can't fix it, the damage is too great," she said.

Charlie grimaced as she tried to steady her breath, "It's okay if you can't, certain things happen for a reason," she said.

"You'll be fine, we can use the apple right," I asked. I was tired of losing people, of fearing I'm going to lose my family all over again.

"I don't want to be immortal Jay Jay."

"Besides it only works on us," said Aveline.

"I thought that because she-"

"No our children don't have that ability anymore, you were the last one Charlie came from two parents with the curse. Your parents only had one curse in the paring and unless your spirit is strong enough the curse will wear off eventually. When it does you're about thirty-five and stay dead when you're killed. You're still immortal you just don't come back," said Desmond.

A tear rolled down my cheek, "No."

"Jay," started Charlie, "It's okay, I know you will go and do great things as you grow older and I'd rather die when I can still say goodbye than later when I can't so I can tell you guys how much I love you all."

Nobody said anything as Djaq attempted to save Charlie Robin had disappeared and came back, "Jay Gavin wants you and Nico to leave for New York now. I'm trying to buy you time."

"Go… Don't cry… Be as brave as ever, because I will always be there… We will always be there for you," stammered Charlie, "I love you guys," the life started leaving her eyes.

"Charlie," I started shaking her, "Charlie, no don't you fucking leave us, Charlie please come back," tears streamed down my face, I put my head on her chest and started sobbing, "Please come back, I need you more than ever now Charlie. Please I love you," her pulse was gone and it was official we had all lost an amazing friend.

"Charlie sweetie come on," Dean looked up at Cas, "Cas please give us a miracle, please buddy."

"I don't have enough energy and it's too late to save her," Cas walked up to Dean and helped him up, "Dean come on."

"No," Dean said unmoving.

"I'll take care of him Cas," I said wiping my face off on my tank-top probably smearing blood on my face, "Nico go pack some weapons and supplies needed for New York.

He nodded and left.

"I'll pay a visit to Girolamo when we get back from Montreal and this time I'm making him suffer and no one is gonna stop me," the room felt cold, Robin looked worried and I could tell they knew I had the guts to go through with it. The look on Robin's face told me that Girolamo thought he was bluffing when he said I was like a rabid dog with nothing, not even a chain to stop me.


End file.
